Long Live
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. The Leaf Kingdom is different. Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders.
1. the gift

**Prompt:** "charity" from the SasuSaku Prompts community on livejournal  
**Warnings:** AU, typical ohwhatsherface world-building  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

i. the gift

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura first met at age twelve when General Uchiha returned to the Capital for the Princess's birthday with his sons in tow. Numerous families of high standing came from all over the Five Great Nations for this event. For example, the Lightning King was there with his younger brother mostly out of respect as the Princess was too young for either of them, while the Sand King had two sons with him to marry off. Fugaku was a member of the House of Lords and the Uchiha were known for their utmost loyalty to the Leaf Crown, making Fugaku's own children like royalty in their own right.

Sasuke leaned against the railing and watched the events unfold from a balcony overlooking the throne room.

"This is so _boring_," Naruto whined from beside him. Both boys were sitting to avoid being seen.

Sasuke glanced at the blond. Prince Naruto was nothing like the rest of his family, although like most members of the royal house, he had a penchant for swordsmanship. "Well, we're lucky to not have to be down there," Sasuke said with a shrug. Technically, they were both _supposed _to be there, but neither could be bothered to watch men drop off their birthday presents for the Princess.

Naruto sighed before picking up the bowl of noodles he'd brought to the balcony with him. "I hate when guys try to hit on Sakura-chan. It's so _weird_." He grinned after a moment. "Although it's actually kind of funny, too. She has to sit there and pretend like she enjoys getting brushes and ribbons and oh, look, a new _shamisen_—oh, thank you very much, sir!" The blond blinked prettily and his voice raised a pitch as he tried to imitate Sakura.

Sasuke had only been to the Capital a handful of times but he was sure the Princess sounded nothing like that. While his mother lived there when she wasn't with the rest of them, he was, more often than not, living with his father and brother at whatever base Fugaku chose to set himself up at. Whenever he did return, he rarely got to go to the castle. Rather, his father would report to the Royal House and explain whatever he needed to and Sasuke and Itachi would enjoy their time with their mother. While Sasuke knew the Prince because they learned under Sir Kakashi together when Naruto would visit the camps, he had never gotten the chance to meet the Princess.

Unlike most of the Allied Kingdom, the Leaf was a matriarchal society that valued its Queens. When the Queen Kushina bore a son and found herself incapable of becoming pregnant once again, she adopted her deceased younger sister's daughter, Sakura, as her heir. Sakura had been raised by the Queen as it was, so the transition into becoming the Heir was hardly difficult. Instead, Sakura embraced the role with dignity and poise, acting like a little Queen as she was, even at twelve-years-old.

As per Leaf custom, Sakura's twelfth birthday was celebrated by inviting a number of other high status men to whom Kushina would consider for Sakura's future husband. They would all shower the young Princess with gifts and from them she would choose a select few that she would keep in contact with over the years before deigning them worthy of ruling the Leaf Kingdom by her side.

But Sasuke could see things clearly.

He watched as Sakura skillfully concealed her distaste at receiving a new gown from the prince of the Mist Kingdom. His mother stood behind him silently, while the boy nearly stumbled over the cream-coloured silk embroidered with intricate stitches to create the appearance of vines at the bottom. Although the concept seemed rather tacky, Sasuke couldn't help but the think the dress would be quite fitting for a woman of the Leaf.

"Thank you, my lord," Sakura said, looking the shy prince directly in the eye. In her own castle, she had no need to act demure for the sake of other kingdoms' opinions on how young women should act.

Sasuke compared her smooth voice to Naruto's sad imitation of it. "You sound nothing like her," Sasuke eventually pointed out to him.

Naruto frowned. "I guess not. Okay no, she isn't that grating, but—"

"_There_ you are."

Naruto and Sasuke nearly jumped at the foreign third voice. They'd thought their hiding place in the shadowy balcony was so thought out, but alas they were found. They looked to the doors and found Lady Mikoto glaring down at them. Even Naruto cringed at the sight of the angry woman – although her anger wasn't prevalent. Like most ladies of the court, Mikoto knew the importance of concealing her true feelings. Mikoto's eyes were narrowed down to slits as she approached them and pulled Sasuke up by the ear.

"Silly boy," Mikoto murmured as she smoothed out any crinkles in Sasuke's robes. "You and Itachi are to present your gifts to the Princess now. Come along." She gestured to the door and Sasuke sullenly walked outside. When they were both in the hall, Mikoto looked over Sasuke's form curiously. "Where is your gift, Sasuke?"

Sasuke made a face. "That necklace you told me to give the Princess?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him, her displeasure with his tone evident.

"I…" Sasuke looked at his feet. "I left it at home," he admitted.

Her eyes widened. "You _what_?" Panic coursed through her at the embarrassing thought of her child not having a gift for the Princess. While young Sakura wasn't a cruel ruler and would never punish the Uchiha for Sasuke's offence, Mikoto didn't want to risk offending their future Queen.

"I do have a gift!" Sasuke immediately told her. He reached into the folds of his robe and removed a small leather package. He undid the tie and removed a simple dagger with the Uchiha crest on its hilt. The boy shifted from one foot to the other as his mother examined the present. "The necklace seemed like a foolish idea," Sasuke said. "It would have been ideal for someone like the Sand Princess, I suppose, but the Leaf Kingdom is different." He narrowed his eyes at his mother challengingly. "You and father have both taught me that a woman of the Leaf is not like others. Our women do not want to be graced with jewels and dresses."

The corners of Mikoto's lips twitched. "And so you thought a dagger would be more appropriate?" Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and Mikoto smiled as she placed an adoring hand on her son's head. "You're a smart boy, Sasuke." She began to pushing Sasuke along so they could walk down to the throne room. "The Leaf Kingdom _is_ different. Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders." They stood by the open doors of the room where all of the guests were. Mikoto leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead. "Go now."

Seeing Itachi move away from the Princess seated at the front of the room, Sasuke walked forward and stood some feet away from her. He bowed politely.

"My Lady," he greeted.

She nodded at him. "You may rise."

As he did so, his grip on the leather case tightened and Sasuke feared he was soaking the wrap from his sweaty palms. Lifting his head, Sasuke almost laughed at her exasperated expression. The Princess sat on the throne with her parents standing behind her. Sakura's long pink hair was pulled back in an intricate bun full of twists and braids and Sasuke thought it looked rather painful. Her dress was green and tight-fitting, likely the reason Sakura sat so perfectly straight and uncomfortably.

"You're Sasuke, right?" He blinked at the question and was surprised when the Princess suddenly blushed. "I mean…" She covered up her stammering by clearing her throat and resuming her expressionless façade. "My brother speaks highly of you from your training together. He is very fond of you. I just… I've never gotten the chance to meet you."

"Ah… yes, my lady."

Feeling rather awkward, Sasuke handed the dagger to the guard beside him, who then presented it to Sakura. Although the only people who could truly hear their exchange were her the King, Queen, and the guard, Sasuke still just wanted to get the situation over with. She eyed him curiously when she noticed the gift's weight. Clearly she was not receiving some necklace or new gown. She gingerly removed the wrap around the gift and gasped when she was what was inside. Sakura held the dagger by the hilt and raised it to her eye-level.

"A weapon?" Sasuke heard someone in crowd gasp out. He almost smirked at the outrage he knew he was causing.

"It has the Uchiha Crest on it," Sakura observed.

Sasuke nodded. "A cousin of mine customized it for me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So then this is yours?"

"No." Sasuke paused. "I mean yes. Although I haven't used it… much." He cringed. "It's still in perfect condition and no one died from it—"

"I love it." He shut up when she rose from the throne and presented him with a small bow and an even smaller grin. "Thank you for your gift, Sasuke Uchiha."

He returned the gesture before moving away, oddly pleased that he managed to make the Princess smile.

* * *

**Notes:**  
- I saw this quotation that apparently came from _Teen Wolf_ on tumblr. It was posted with pictures of the members of the Bat-family and I was just inspired. It said: "Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders." I think that's fantastic. Well done, _Teen Wolf_.  
- Arya Stark is amazing. _Amazing_.  
- I want to write "My brother can easily win a battle, but he will never win a _war_."  
- Just so you know, this will be seven "chapters" long.  
- I know I have a habit of naming stories after songs but I swear in this situation, I'm referring to "long live the queen" over Taylor Swift.


	2. the council

**Prompt: **"kindness"  
**Note:** So the SasuSaku here is more implied. Also, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best.

* * *

ii. the council

* * *

Sakura was adopted as the Princess at five-years-old. Her mother, the second daughter of the Royal Family, had married a distant cousin of theirs who was also a member of General Fugaku's Royal Army. When Sakura was three, her mother died in childbirth, as did her stillborn son. Soon after, her father grew ill from his grief and passed away. During this time, the Queen Kushina was struggling to grow pregnant again. While her first child, Prince Naruto, proved difficult to carry to term, she persevered for another – for a _daughter_ to pass the throne onto. After a series of miscarriages, the Council begged that she stop lest she die. They suggest that instead, she adopt the young Sakura as her heir.

Kushina never once regretted her decision.

Sakura was a very smart girl. She was observant, logical, and loved to learn. Months after her adoption, she was put into a strict schedule to prepare her for ruling. She had numerous tutors in reading, writing, dancing, music, swordsmanship, politics, languages, and much more. Her training dealt with an array of fields. Sakura was quick to learn from books, but was even better when learning by practice, which was why Kushina often had the girl shadow her.

By age thirteen, Sakura felt confident enough to speak her opinions.

On that particular day, Sakura was seated in the main meeting room. Kushina sat at the head of the U-shaped table, with her husband on her left, and Sakura on her right. Elsewhere sat the other members of the Council of Nine, the Queen's most trusted and esteemed advisors. But on this particular day, there were four men on one side of the U and three on the other.

"Today we are to determine our newest member to the Council," Kushina announced from her place.

Sakura eagerly watched her adoptive mother speak, hanging on her every word. More often than not, her little announcements were rather redundant but were spoken for Sakura's sake so that the girl could tell what was going on.

She looked around to see the other men nodding. She counted seven lords and the King, who was always an automatic member of the Council. After Madara Uchiha died of old age little over a month ago, a vacancy appeared in the Council. Sakura scanned the chairs and contained a snort. Within a year or two she was sure two more spots would be opened considering how old Shimura and Sarutobi were.

Silently, she listened to the other men speak.

"I nominate Hizashi Hyuuga," the elder Hiashi Hyuuga said. "He is a wise man of honour and loyalty—"

"Your brother?" Inoichi asked. He rolled his eyes. "Why would we put _two_ Hyuuga on the Council?"

Sensing a fight, Shikaku Nara interrupted: "Perhaps Kakashi Hatake would be a good choice?"

"The White Fang's son," Hiruzen Sarutobi drawled. The old man nodded after inhaling whatever was in his pipe. Sakura couldn't help but frown at the action. She hated the smell of tobacco. "He would, indeed, be a great member. However, I believe he is still too young for such a position."

Sakura's frowned deepened. "Kakashi-sensei?" she whispered to herself. She knew he was one person she wanted on _her_ council. Having him on her mother's would be beneficial as he would certainly carry down whatever he learnt in that reign to her own. But at the same time, Sakura agreed that Kakashi was still too young. And, at that, she wanted him to remain as her teacher. She nodded to herself. Kakashi would be on her mother's Council, but not yet. Rather, he would have to join in a few years when Saratobi or Danzou died.

She listened as the men continued to name possible nominees and subsequently state why the person would be a poor candidate.

"What about," she began in a whisper. Realizing herself, she slapped her hands to her mouth to keep silent. Her shadowing was meant for _watching_ not participating.

But it was enough. Kushina held up a hand to silence her Council. She looked at Sakura and smiled. "Did you have someone in mind, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded firmly. If the attention was on her, there would be no dawdling. "I nominate General Fugaku Uchiha." While she probably was not technically allowed to nominate someone, she certainly did not want to appear weak in front of the highest standing members of the Kingdom.

The Council knew better than to outright question her. Kushina nodded once before asking, "And what will the General bring to our Council?"

"Well, the General is obviously a smart man," Sakura pointed out, "Or else he would not have been able to hold the title for so many years. He is strategic and strong, qualities that are necessary for members of the Council. He has maintained our borders justly and has never lost a battle."

"Not _yet_," one of the men murmured.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at that but she couldn't tell who spoke. "Exactly. The General _is_ getting old."

Kushina waved a hand. "I understand your reasoning, Sakura. Fugaku Uchiha has been considered for the Council a number of times, but we have always felt he serves us most fully as the General. What will happen if we pull him away from the army? Then what?"

"He has inadvertently prepared himself some great successors," Sakura pointed out slowly. It wasn't that she felt unsure of her reasoning. Rather, she was unsure if she acting out of place. "I propose that General Fugaku be asked to join the Council of Nine, a great honour in itself, and that the esteemed Shisui Uchiha replace him as General." Sakura looked around the room and was surprised to see a few of the men nodding, as if they agreed with the idea.

"We will consider your proposal, Sakura," Kushina said. She rose from her seat, prompting the other men to do the same. "It is nearing high noon and you will need to change into your training garments before meeting Hatake for your lessons. Go now."

With a bow, Sakura left the room.

* * *

Sakura remained in the training room hours after her lesson with Kakashi, partly to hide from her maids and other tutors, but mostly because she adored the thin blade Kakashi had given her for her twelfth birthday. During her training session the day after her grand party, Kakashi had presented her with the sword and laughed at how the Uchiha boy stole his idea. He then ruffled Sakura's hair and told her she would make a mighty Queen.

But before that, Sakura would need to become a master swordswoman.

Although that wasn't _necessary_, Sakura firmly believed that to rule her Kingdom, she would need to be capable in any part of it. She would need to know how to be a leader in the castle, a member of the army, a florist, a blacksmith. Sakura would need to know _everything_.

She was brought out of her musing when the door to the training room opened, revealing the Queen.

Sakura instinctively bowed. "My lady."

Kushina returned the gesture before walking over to the racks of swords and drawing one of the wooden practice ones off. "Spar, daughter?"

Sakura couldn't help her grin as she put down her blade and took a practice one.

"Fugaku Uchiha will be informed of his appointment to my council in three days," Kushina said as their swords hit one another. "And Shisui Uchiha will be appointed as the new General." She almost laughed at the shock on Sakura's face. "You're a wise girl, Sakura." She winked. "Perhaps you won't need some Council."

"The Council is just for show," Sakura said with a snort. "I'll do what _I_ want."

"Don't be rash, young one."

"I won't be," Sakura declared, "But I will be wise! As will my Council."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "You don't think _my_ Council is wise?"

Sakura's cheeks burned red and she shook her head wildly. "No! That's not what I meant, my lady." She shrugged. "Just… your Council will be _old_ when I become Queen. I will want a mix of old and young, of course, but if you have nine old men trying to lead you, they tend to forget about the changes that come with time."

Kushina lowered her sword and cocked her head to the side. "Have you already thought of the members of your Council, Sakura?" When the girl looked away, Kushina swelled with pride at the wise girl she raised. "Do tell."

"Father, of course," Sakura admitted. "He will be on my Council – or well, I hope he will be."

"I doubt he would decline."

"Kakash-sensei as well." Sakura blushed before naming her next members, "And Lady Shizune and Lady Mikoto." At Kushina's surprised expression, Sakura blushed further. "I know it is uncommon to have women on the Council but I've paid much attention to both women. Lady Shizune is highly skilled and smart. Likewise, she knows the lands better than anyone from her many years of travelling them. Lady Mikoto, on the other hand, is just so… well, _smart_, my lady! She seems to know everyone's intentions and is always plotting – although not evilly, just… I can tell she knows when I'm running down to the kitchen for a cookie from the way she _smiles_ at me!"

Kushina only laughed, not pressing the matter. "And what of the men of your generation?"

"Shikamaru Nara," Sakura said eagerly. "He will be a great asset. As will Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Also, either Itachi Uchiha or Shisui Uchiha." Kushina looked at her curiously so Sakura explained, "One of them will have to stay on as General as they are the greatest in their generation. I would like opt for Itachi Uchiha as my Councilman."

"And why is that?"

Sakura shrugged. "He… he doesn't seem to enjoy being in the army." She remembered the times she and Naruto went with their father to the camps and how Itachi Uchiha looked utterly miserable. He covered it up well and Sakura was probably the only person who could see it, but she knew he disliked fighting despite how good at it he was. "He's kind." Sakura could only shrug when Kushina looked at her in confusion. "Itachi is strong. He thinks and he could make a great leader, but he wouldn't _want_ to be one. He's kind… he's _too_ kind." She shrugged once again. "So yes, Itachi Uchiha for my Council."

"And what about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…what _about_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura squirmed under Kushina's scrutiny. "What do you think of him?" Kushina asked. "Councilman material?"

"Perhaps," Sakura said slowly, "but I believe he is more suited for the battlefield. Although right now, I think he's a little too brash to foresee him as the General. He will certainly raise the ranks, but in time."

"So he won't be on your Council?"

A frustrated scowl made its way onto her face. "I don't know!" Sakura whined in a little voice that suited her actual age. "Why do you keep asking me about Sasuke?"

Finally, Kushina laughed and pulled Sakura into her arms for an embrace. She rested her chin on the pouting girl's head. "I know why you wanted the old General on the Council, little Princess," Kushina whispered. Stationing the now Councilman Uchiha in the Capital would keep Lady Mikoto permanently in the city, along with their youngest child who was still under his father's control and had yet to complete his training. As a result, he would likely be learning under Kakashi along with her and Naruto. Kushina grinned. She knew _exactly_ what Sakura was trying to orchestrate, but the idea _was_ beneficial to the Kingdom so Kushina chose to grant her this act of kindness.

Kushina pulled away and looked down at the Princess's annoyed face. She felt a wave of nostalgia. Sakura looked so much like her mother.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I, um…" She tried to find a way to cover things up but Kushina waved a hand to silence her. She placed a hand on the girl's head and winked.

"Your secret is safe with me."


	3. the spar

**Prompt:** "humility"  
**Note:** So in case I forget to say it in the chapter, basically with each new piece, they're both a year older. So in this chapter, they're fourteen, and in the next, they'll be fifteen and so on. Enjoy!

* * *

iii. the spar

* * *

When he was told that he would no longer be travelling with the army and, by extension, his brother, Sasuke was thoroughly displeased and made no effort to hide that fact. To be told that he would be residing in the Castle, at that, didn't make him any happier. As someone who grew up traversing the Kingdom's borders, to be rooted in its urban centre was rather stifling to Sasuke. But he made the best of it. Despite his childish tantrums, he knew his father didn't quite have the choice of declining the "offer" for the position of Councilman. Although he wasn't particularly pleased with being grounded in one city (and one ridiculously large building), Sasuke _did_ get to spend more time with his mother. Moreover, he was given the opportunity to learn under _the_ Kakashi Hatake with Prince Naruto. He knew Sakura also trained with Kakashi, but her lessons were private so he never saw her in the training rooms.

What Sasuke did _not_ like about staying in the Castle was, well, the Princess.

It wasn't that Sasuke _disliked_ her, per se, but in the past fourteen months that he'd been living in the capital, the Princess was always watching him. Perhaps "always" was a stretch, but whenever they were in the same room or she was just down the hall from where he was standing, Sasuke could feel her eyes trained on him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She didn't look at him the way Lady Ino did, ravenous and wanting, as if she were stripping off his clothes with her eyes. That particular gaze made him irritable and jumpy. The Princess certainly didn't look at him the way the older ladies did, like the elderly Lady Hyuuga who felt he was a threat to her nephew's place in the court. Sakura simply looked at him as if she was reading his every movement.

She made him uncomfortable.

Had she been any other woman, he simply would have sneered her way and avoided her presence. However, as she was the future Queen, Sasuke had to approach the matter with more grace and tact. Or, of course, he could take the more classic approach of just _not approaching the matter at all_ and be done with – which is, naturally, what he did.

Which is why Sasuke panicked when he absent-mindedly stumbled into the training room to practice what Kakashi had taught him earlier that day and came across Sakura, not in her silken gowns and jewels with an elaborate hairstyle full of flowers and braids, but in simple linens with her dainty-looking sword in her hand.

Both of them spent a few moments taking the other in before Sasuke remembered his place and bowed. "My lady," he greeted.

Sakura returned the gesture. "Come to practice, Sasuke?"

"Yes, my lady." He saw her frown at the title and winced, remembering the many times she requested he just call her "Sakura" if they weren't in the company of their parents or any other overbearing adults. "I mean, yes, Sakura."

The frown fell from her lips and she pointed to his blade in its sheath at his side. "Would you like to spar?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"Spar," she repeated slowly. "Would you like to spar with me, Sasuke?"

He stood in his place by the door stiffly. "Uh." He managed to swallow despite his discomfort. Spar? Spar with the _Princess_? Sasuke felt himself sweating and felt irritated with himself for losing his cool over a hypothetical fight. How did he go about this? If he injured her, she would probably cry and have him beheaded even though it would be her own fault for challenging someone stronger than her. Really, what on earth was she thinking? Sasuke gulped. "I—"

But his silence was enough to annoy her. "You think I'm _weak_, don't you?"

"No, my lady," Sasuke said automatically. Reverting back to her proper title gave away his lie and Sasuke stiffened under her glare. How typical of Sakura to change moods so swiftly, he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. Future Queen that she was, Sakura was also just such a _girl_.

"I know you think I'm just a weak little girl," she hissed, stepping towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him and pointed her blade at his throat. "_Everyone_ thinks I'm just a weak little girl."

At her angry words, Sasuke couldn't help but pity her. He'd heard the whispers that claimed Sakura was unworthy of the throne. Her birth mother was never wise enough to be a worthy opponent for Kushina's title and her father was a stupid man who drank himself to death. And her hair was _pink_. The sorceress in the north claimed the girl was bad luck and many of the lords and ladies of the court whispered of how the best route for the Leaf Kingdom would be for Naruto and his future bride to take rule. Of course, Sasuke knew, this was so that the parents of the girl Naruto chose would gain an ounce of power.

The gossip was another reason Sasuke hated being in the castle. There were no virtuous people, which said a lot considering he grew up around fighting and death. The members of the court were all snakes.

"I don't think you're weak, Sakura," Sasuke said slowly, raising his hands to show he was not trying to fight her.

"You're a liar."

But she only pressed harder. She could kill him, he realized. She could slit his throat if she wanted to. No matter what, he was at her will. If he defended himself, he would be killed. If he didn't, he would be killed.

"I'm so sure you don't," she sneered. "The Leaf may be a led by women, but these Queens have all been puppets to their all-male Councils." The girl laughed snidely. "But that's not the kind of Queen _I_ will be," she declared. Finally, she moved the sword away, allowing Sasuke to take a relieved breath. She tapped Sasuke's own scabbard, telling him to take his own blade out. "I will rule wisely," Sakura added. She spoke as though her small utterances of insecurity were never revealed. "And justly."

Their blades clanged as Sasuke fought, not daring to hold back. When she managed to cut him ever so slightly, he took a few steps back, prompting her to smirk.

"And strongly."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "And humbly, my lady?"

She glared at him over a small blush. "Yes, and with humility _indeed_."

Sensing her displeasure, Sasuke had to grace to present her with a bow. "I did not mean to offend you, my lady. I do believe you will make a great Queen one day."

"Of course I will," she replied. Sakura shrugged. "I will be proficient in all parts of my Kingdom." She looked at him pointedly. "Perhaps I will even aid you on the front lines one day, Sasuke."

Something in him churned – a foreign feeling of protectiveness. Sasuke lowered his sword. "Or perhaps you would like to leave the fighting to me and your brother?"

"That would be foolish," Sakura pointed out. "While I know not of how well you fight or strategize, Sasuke, I do know my brother would make a poor leader of men." She smiled grimly, as if anticipating the day her brother was promoted simply because of his blood. While brawn was always important, without the brain, it was utterly useless. "My brother can easily win a battle, but he could never win a _war_."

Sasuke stilled at her cold tone. "We're not _in_ a war, my lady."

She waved a hand carelessly. "But we may be one day," she suggested in such a girlish voice that Sasuke would have taken her for a meek little seamstress girl living the village instead of the soon-to-be Queen. "What will happen when the Leaf Kingdom isn't enough for me? What if I want _more_?"

"My lady…" Sasuke began slowly, unsure if he was out of place. "I don't think you should be speaking like that."

The Princess only shrugged. "I'm ambitious."

He snorted, thinking back to her rapid mood swings in the span of the past fifteen minutes. "No, you're just _crazy_," he muttered. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said to and he turned to Sakura, expecting her to be about to pounce. Instead, however, she was smiling. She laughed, throwing her head back and holding her sword off to the side. Sasuke shifted wearily. Perhaps the Leaf Kingdom was in for a second Mad Queen? "Um…"

"I like you, Sasuke." He felt his cheeks grow warm at her soft words. "You're very interesting," she added. "I'm glad you're living in the castle now."

"…thank you?"

She beamed at him and straightened her posture. "Now. Would you like to spar, Sasuke?"

He nodded and readied himself for her strike.


	4. the cave

**Prompt:** Patience  
**Note:** I love how all of you think Sakura's going to be a great queen. You guys are so nice. I'm here trying to set her up as someone as Talia al Ghul (think Leviathan) and you give her the benefit of the doubt. I want her to end up somewhere along the lines of Tamora. Or Azula. Or Cersai Lannister. Or Lady Macbeth. Sort of. Um. She's smart, but she's also impulsive.

* * *

iv. the cave

* * *

When Sakura turned fifteen and her brother still showed no signs of picking up on the grand game called politics, the nobles understood: Sakura Haruno would become their Queen and nothing was going to stop that. Of course, no one ever outright voiced their displeasure. Rather, the lords and ladies that had been vying for their own daughters to become Prince Naruto's wife and the future ruler of the Leaf Kingdom chose to act behind the scenes. They would bide their time. They would get rid of her eventually.

Thus, the day Sakura's instincts kicked in and she poured her bowl of soup into a potted plant and watched the liquid hiss as it hit the soil and the leaves begin to wilt, the former General Fugaku knew something had to be done. If the Princess was in danger in the company of her mother's Council – in her very own _home_ – action needed to be taken.

With the Queen's permission, Fugaku took control of the matter. He knew he had to be discreet. The lords and ladies of the Leaf Kingdom were all snakes in pretty silk gowns graced with precious metals and glittering jewels. He knew. Once upon a time, he was one of them. However, they were all _resourceful_ snakes so Fugaku employed only three people. He had his Lady wife to keep her eyes and ears open to the intentions of the other nobles, knowing that behind her gentle smiles was a calculating mind. He requested that Kakashi Hatake, his former subordinate in the Royal Army and Sakura's teacher, shadow the girl, a speciality of his. Kakashi was extremely proficient at hiding in the shadows as a silent, unseen protester. And lastly, Fugaku had his youngest son.

His firstborn maintained peace on the Kingdom borders while the youngest did his part within.

Despite the boy's denseness when it came to the Princess's intentions, Sasuke was smart and observant. He could read people's intentions, he was an outstanding swordsman, and he was, more often than not, at the Princess's side.

He was well aware of the girl's intentions. Fugaku knew that she was, in her own odd way, "courting" Sasuke. She had a habit of watching the boy whenever he was around and loved to challenge Sasuke, whether it be in a duel, debate, or some silly question of who could ride to the lake fastest. Moreover, whenever _any_ girl showed any sign of infatuation with the oblivious boy, Sakura had a way of putting that girl in her place. Sakura's attachment to Sasuke was quite obvious to anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention. The lords and ladies that were smart enough to know that the girl wasn't going anywhere and that their best move would be to marry off their sons weren't particularly fond of Sasuke. Fugaku recalled the time one of the ladies who had dropped her handkerchief much too closely to Sasuke for Sakura's comfort. In retaliation, Sakura had loudly requested the girl grace the court with her nearly non-existent harp-playing abilities simply to humiliate her.

Fugaku almost snorted as he observed the silly boy below. Despite being a born aristocrat, having been raised in the company of warriors, Sasuke could be quite oblivious to courtly mannerisms. For example, had he had any common sense in this matter, he would have known that being in the company of the Princess and _only _the Princess was something to be frowned upon. No woman should have been alone with a man unless she was married to him.

Fugaku stood at the balcony overlooking the stables and the forest behind it. Sakura was tending to her horse despite what looked like protests coming from Sasuke.

"I'll be outside if I _want_ to be outside!" the Princess finally yelled, throwing the horse's brush at Sasuke. Naturally, they hadn't a clue of how loudly they were speaking.

"Your life is in danger, _my lady_."

Fugaku knew that Sasuke rarely ever referred to the Princess by such a formal title. While in the company of their parents or her brother or any member of the court, Sasuke would address her properly, but he knew that behind closed doors he called her by name. Once, after leaving the two alone in the library, Fugaku had returned momentarily to remind Sasuke of something and accidentally overheard him say the Princess's given name.

"Leave me be, Sasuke! I can take care of myself."

"Sakura, you're a sitting duck out here."

"Yes, because it's not like people don't have access to my food or chambers, for example."

"…did something happen in your chambers?!"

He rolled his eyes and released a weary sigh. Fugaku contemplated throwing an object their way to test his foolish son. The boy barely seemed to be paying attention to his surroundings. How could he possibly protect the girl if he remained so oblivious?

"You can't possibly be going out for a ride right now!"

"Galenia needs her exercise."

"Sakura—"

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm nearly a master of the bow! _And_ I have my sword. I'll be fine." With that said, the Princess's horse trotted away into the forest.

A hint of smile passed Fugaku's lips when his son cursed and ran back to the stables.

* * *

Sakura had always known what the other members of the Leaf Kingdom aristocracy thought of her. She knew she wasn't their favourite person. Really, even her mother wasn't their favourite person. Still, the matriarchal monarchy that the Leaf Kingdom had lived by for centuries was to be respected and Sakura as their Queen was the only option. Unless, of course, Naruto married and had a daughter, in which case that particular daughter could very well challenge her for the throne and make Naruto and his would-be bride the Regent King and Queen.

But Naruto would probably die young, Sakura thought wryly. He would join the Royal Army, a personal dream of his, and fight and fight and fight. Or he would join the Queen's Guard and he would be knighted, either by Sakura or by their mother, and he would seek adventure after adventure but never marry. He would probably sire a good number of bastards, but Sakura doubted they'd cause her any problems. And if they did… well, she would deal with those matters if they ever arose.

"Yip, yip," Sakura yelled, giving the horse's body two quick squeezes with her legs. Almost immediately, the mare began galloping.

Sakura leaned forward and laughed, enjoying the feel of the wind in her freed hair. As the Princess, she was expected to have her pink tresses twisted and braided in some sort of elaborate up-do, much to her dismay. Likewise, Sakura was free of her heavy silk gowns, now donning a plain linen dress over some leggings. If anyone were to see her at that moment, she doubted they would recognize her despite how much of a marker her pink hair was. Passing the dingy cave she and Naruto had discovered back when they were children, Sakura knew she and Galenia were nearing the lake and pulled on the reins, signalling for the mare to come to slow down and stop.

"That's a good girl," Sakura murmured. She brushed the mare's silvery hair before jumping down and adjusting the leather strap running across her chest. She briefly considered removing the quiver but decided against it. Her so-called bodyguard wasn't around and there was more greenery to cover up any hidden killers than Sakura would have liked. While she was certainly qualified to protect herself at least somewhat, she suddenly wished Sasuke was with her.

Sakura's grip on Galenia's reins tightened as she tugged the mare towards the lake for some water. She couldn't help but looked around the quiet forest wearily.

It was too quiet.

"I think I made a mistake," she admitted to the horse, still carefully looking around. There were no birds chirping. Someone was in the area frightening them away. Sakura swallowed thickly. "Perhaps I shouldn't have run out alone, Galenia…"

She could feel it. _Someone_ was out there in the trees watching her, waiting for the moment to strike. Sakura gulped as her eyes darted around her. The bow in her hand felt slick with her sweat and she cursed herself for forgetting her gloves. Sakura inhaled, trying to calm herself down but found that that would not happen – not while someone was plotting her demise.

"I can take care of myself," Sakura tried to convince herself.

She wasn't some pathetic little girl. She could handle her weapons and she could damn well handle her would-be murderers _without_ Kakashi lingering in the shadows and Sasuke sticking at her side. She'd proven that three days ago when she was nearly stabbed in the heart by some masked man that crept into her bedroom, somehow slipping past the knights at her doors and Kakashi, wherever it was he had been hidden. She had woken up seconds before the man's knife made its way into her heart and was instead stabbed in the arm. She managed to grab the dagger Sasuke had given her for her twelfth birthday that she kept beneath her pillow and stab the man but it wasn't enough. Thankfully, the ruckus was enough to alert the guards, but by then Sakura had already slashed the man's throat with the jagged edges of one of her combs.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can take care of myself."

She heard the crunch of leaves beneath a heavy foot and drew an arrow from the quiver and held it to the bow. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the lush green forests that gave a name the Leaf Kingdom. _Her_ kingdom.

She turned on her heel and let the arrow fly.

Naturally, her opponent managed to dodge it. Sakura scowled, wondering why her enemies couldn't hire idiots. It would be just her luck for her assassin to be someone of _skill_.

She stepped away from Galenia, not wanting the innocent mare to possibly get injured in the crossfire. She shot another arrow and her eyes widened when she realized she met her mark. The man clutched his chest frantically before falling to the floor.

Sakura was too overjoyed at having protected herself that she failed to notice that the man had a partner.

* * *

Sasuke was in a panic. He continued ordering his black stallion to move faster. He was certain Sakura was at the lake, her favourite place in the forest. It was either the lake or the cave, and judging by the lack of a large white mare lingering outside of it, he doubted she was there.

God, that girl was a complete idiot, Sasuke thought.

Nearing the lake, he let out a sigh of relief that he immediately drew back in sharply when he saw another masked man standing before Sakura. Her name clogged his throat as he leapt down from his horse and began running to her, his sword already out of its scabbard. However, the man fell to his knees with an arrow in his chest before Sasuke could do anything.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

She looked up at him immediately and the utter relief on her face made something in his heart twist. Sasuke continued running towards her, protective instincts kicking in. He needed to cover her up and drag her back to the castle and lock her in her room and make sure whatever bastards were hiring these assassins understood that he _would_ find them and when he did, he would make them suffer. Sakura didn't deserve this. He had to help her. God, he was so glad she was okay.

"Sasuke," she breathed out. Her arms dropped, but her grip on the bow and arrow remained. Her muscles were probably locked on them still. She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for running. I—"

Her words died when Sasuke saw something flicker behind her. Another one of the masked men.

"Sakura, get down!" Sasuke shouted. He moved to tackle her or push her but ended up just covering her, and, more importantly, _protecting_ her from the arrow aimed her way. Sasuke grunted, feeling the sharpened metal head slice through his left bicep.

Seeing Sasuke fall, Sakura immediately whipped around and let loose an arrow, killing the man that had shot Sasuke.

She turned to Sasuke and tried to smile. "It's okay! That's it. We're… fine…"

Any words died on her lips when she saw veins of purple sprouting out from the wound beneath Sasuke's skin.

"Oh, my god," Sakura whispered. She frantically tore at the hem of her dress and tied a strip of the tan linen above the wound as a tourniquet. "Sasuke?" She cupped his cheeks and examined his face. He was sweating profusely and his breath was coming out in harsh pants. She panicked. The arrow was obviously poisoned and that poison was clearly fast-acting. "Sasuke?" she called once again.

"Wha… what?"

Sakura smiled at him. "That's it. Keep talking to me, Sasuke." His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He clawed at his throat with his uninjured arm. "Sasuke!"

He practically shouted as whatever poison had been used on him began to take its toll. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura rushed forward and pulled him onto Galenia, immediately taking him to the cave. She laid him down on the flat stone floor and ripped off his sleeve to examine the wound. She wanted to take him back to the castle but was afraid that all the movement would force the poison to spread faster.

She couldn't recall the name of the poison for the life of her, but she remembered it. She'd dealt with it in the past, remembering how much pain it had caused the patient who was suffering from it. When the healers were teaching her their ways, a man had been poisoned with this thing. It caused paralysis at first, and then great amount of pain. Sakura's breathing quickened as she paced, trying to remember what she needed to make a cure.

She knew she wouldn't be able to do much in the forest. While she could certainly identify what she needed, she wasn't sure if she could find it in the area.

She cursed under her breath and ran over to Galenia. Sasuke's own horse had followed them to the cave.

She removed the sack hanging from the horse's side. She then tied the laced arrow that had wounded Sasuke onto the saddle. "Return to the castle," Sakura ordered the horse, pointing to the building and slapping the horse's body. It let out a neigh before galloping off. If her prized horse returned without her, surely someone from the royal guard would have the sense to know something was amiss.

Sakura went back to Sasuke's groaning form and she scowled in frustration. What could she do? She frowned when something wet hit her chest and was astonished to realize that she was crying.

She would make a paste for now, she decided, and would hope it would hold the same effect. She opened the sack that had been on Galenia and pulled out the small flask of water to wash the most concaved looking stone she could find to use it as a mortar. She looked at Sasuke once more, confused. Should she stay with him as he tossed and turned in pain to keep him company in the time he needed her most or should she go seek out the necessary herbs to help him?

Knowing her duty, she left the cave. She sought out the correct plants to at least ease the pain until they could make it back to the castle. She returned to the cave as fast as she could and found Sasuke unconscious.

Immediately, she got to work.

* * *

Two hours had past and Sasuke's thrashing had subsided. Sakura remained at his side, kneeling dutifully and wiping the sweat from his brow. She'd made a balm of sorts and spread it on and around the wound on his arm, and judging by his quieter behaviour, he was improving. She refused to believe his silence could mean the opposite.

She glanced to the mouth of the cave over and over, impatiently waiting for someone from the Leaf Kingdom to come for Sasuke.

"I'm to be a Queen," she stated with a humorless laugh. "I'm to rule the Leaf Kingdom, but here I am, weak, crying, and utterly terrified. I'm supposed to stand tall, Sasuke, but with you…" She pushed his bangs out of his eyes and pressed a cold hand to his sweaty forehead.

He shifted slightly and Sakura took that as a good sign.

"I met you when I was six," Sakura whispered to his unconscious form. "I was with Father. We were to meet the General at the northern borders. While Father spoke to the General, I wandered off and began to play with a sword I found. I ended up cutting myself and, pathetic child that I was, I cried and cried and cried. And then you came." Sakura smiled wryly. "Do you remember me? I don't look like I did as a girl as I do now. I looked like a little boy back then, really. Naruto had put _honey_ in my hair as a 'joke' and Mother cut it off because taking it out was so difficult. But you found me crying and told me I'd be a poor warrior if a little cut was making me cry. Then I yelled that I was going to be a Queen, not a warrior. But you laughed at me. You laughed and you rolled your eyes. And then you scoffed and you walked away.

"I doubt you remember me from back then. I don't look a thing like that _now_." She couldn't help but smile vainly. "I'm a woman now.

"When I was a girl, I didn't know what being the Queen would truly mean. I didn't think about all the enemies I would be making – granted, of course, they aren't enemies. At least, not in the traditional sense." She snorted. "Rather, they are my _allies_ simply plotting behind my back. As a child, I didn't think that the ladies that smiled at me were actually praying for my fall. I didn't think about the politics or the economics or the possibility of battle." He grunted softly, as if he was conscious of her words and Sakura grinned at him. "I—"

She paused when she heard the sound of a horn echoing through the forest. She sat up straight and looked to the mouth of the cave. That was the Horn of the Nara. Her eyes widened. The Queensguard were searching for her. She looked back down at Sasuke. They would find her momentarily, she was sure.

"Where was I?" she mumbled to herself. "Oh, alright – I've always thought about battle. Odd, isn't it? Little girls of the Leaf don't think about swords and daggers. I suppose I can blame my fixation on Naruto's?" Absentmindedly, she ran her finger along her leather boot where she knew a blade was hidden. "I didn't think about marriage either – that is, not until I turned twelve and truly had to."

When he moved once more, Sakura felt inclined to laugh.

"Of course you react now," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're an idiotic boy, Sasuke, to not see my intentions."

She could hear them calling her name as their horses galloped towards the cave.

"I want you." The words came out in a mere whisper as Sakura gently ran her fingers along his jaw. She bent forward and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. "And no one will get in my way."

She stood up and stepped to the cave's opening to greet her knights.


	5. the offer

**Prompt:** Chastity  
**Note: **I tried fashioning Mikoto after Blanche of Lancaster because my brain is all over _The Book of the Duchess_, but that didn't end up working right. Also, naturally, I worded my note from the last chapter wrong. I don't want Sakura to be _evil_ per se. Um. Yeah, let's just see where this story ends up going.  
**And:** I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately, I'm super busy nowadays, working two jobs, struggling through my last year of undergrad, and writing gradschool applications! I can't believe I've been writing fanfiction since tenth grade. How odd.

.

* * *

.

v. the offer

.

* * *

.

Sakura had plans.

No future Queen could get by without them. Sakura was always thinking and calculating and planning her next move. She'd spent the past two years constantly pushing herself in her training to prompt her brother into doing the same, all the while sprinkling ideas of becoming a knight in the Queensguard. To put him into the order of knights sworn to protect the Queen would put him under vows that would prevent him from having a family, and, as a result, bearing any heirs that may threaten her claim to the throne. While Naruto hadn't technically agreed to the clear invitations for him join, Sakura knew the idea was constantly in his head.

Sakura knew what she would be doing with her rule. She knew who her Council would be, slowly suggesting newer members as the older ones from her mother's perished. In the past year, Kakashi Hatake and Lady Shizune had both replaced Sarutobi and Shimura. In time, her own peers would be replacing their elders.

Furthermore, Sakura knew who she wanted to marry.

Sasuke Uchiha was a practical choice. His father had been the Leaf Kingdom General for nearly twenty years. Fugaku Uchiha was a celebrated member of the aristocracy, not only a member of the House of Lords, but also a formidable warrior, having never lost a battle before his title of "General" was passed down to his nephew and ward, Shisui Uchiha. Sasuke's cousin had earned a reputation as one of the Kingdom's most celebrated fighters with his unmatchable speed and agility. During fights, he moved so swiftly that he seemed to be manipulating his foes into functioning how he wanted them to. Likewise, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, was recently declared General after Shisui's decision to step down. Sakura had limited contact with Itachi Uchiha – as did most members of the Court – but she knew enough to understand that he was not a man to cross.

Most importantly, Sasuke was the child of Lady Mikoto Uchiha, one of the richest women in the entire Kingdom. The only surviving child of one of the entire continent's most celebrated playwrights and a noblewoman that owned a rumored one-sixth of the Leaf Kingdom's lands, Mikoto Uchiha inherited enough riches to fashion a few warships if Sakura damn well pleased.

Her plans for the Uchiha had changed since the time she was thirteen-years-old. Mikoto Uchiha would remain in her good graces, Shisui Uchiha would retake his post as General, and Itachi Uchiha would be invited to join her Queensguard, a request he would be honour bound to comply with, thereby making Sasuke the sole inheritor of Mikoto's riches.

Smart as Sasuke was in terms of battle strategies and techniques, he was a naïve fool when it came to reading his enemies in Court. Sakura was certain his parents were aware of this and were somewhat grateful for her clear interest in the boy to keep other families from forcing their daughters on him. She doubted Sasuke truly knew how much he was worth in terms of land and wealth.

Sakura would take from Sasuke, yes, but she would certainly give back. All she would ask for was his inheritances, his affection, and his fidelity, and she would return the favour and give even more. She would make him her King and grant him whatever he desired. She would have a blade forged from the mightiest steel and would present it to him as a wedding gift to symbolize how their relationship had grown since the time he had given her his dagger.

But those plans would have to wait.

At sixteen, Sakura was eagerly awaiting her coronation. As of late, Kushina had been growing ill and the Council had brought up the idea of Sakura taking on the crown. Councilman Hyuuga had grumpily admitted that Sakura was already a formidable opponent with both her mind and her blade. Sakura couldn't help but smile. If she were made Queen by the end of the year, she would be the youngest Queen in the history of the Leaf Kingdom.

However, Sakura would not marry until much later into her reign. As important as heirs were, she wanted to show everyone her might. Not wanting to marry until she was at least in her twenties, Sakura knew she would have to somehow keep Sasuke available lest he agree to some stupid woman's proposal.

Thus, smart girl that she was, Sakura formulated a plan to keep Sasuke available until she was ready to formally wed him.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke knew enough to understand that it was entirely inappropriate for a man to be in the company of a woman in her bedchambers, but Sakura's missive seemed urgent so he ignored propriety and stealthily entered her room. He couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong as he carefully dodged the guards stationed outside her bedroom.

"Sakura?" he called out. He looked around the large room, dark and illuminated solely by the candles burning on the tables. How impractical, he thought. And dangerous. "Sakura?" he repeated, careful not to be too loud. He was about to call for her once more, but jumped when someone touched his arm.

He looked to his side and couldn't help his sharp intake of breath.

"Hello, Sasuke."

He openly gaped at the princess, donning a silky red nightgown that left nothing to the imagination with its low neckline and body-hugging fit. She wore sheer black robe over it, but the flimsy cloth did nothing to cover up her assets. He could see the traces of nervousness on her face despite her coy smile.

"Y—you…" Sasuke swallowed. His cheeks reddened as he kept his eyes averted. "_Sakura_!" he finally hissed out. He gave up and simply turned away from her. "What the hell are you doing?"

However, despite his years of growing up among soldiers, Sasuke forgot the golden rule of never turning his back to his opponent. Sakura's arms snaked around his midsection and he could feel the softness of her breasts pressed tightly against his back. Her lips were by his ear, breathing hotly against his skin. But Sakura could barely reach his shoulder, Sasuke knew, so she was probably wearing a pair of those heeled shoes that made women's legs look miles upon miles longer—

She was trying to seduce him.

Sasuke shook out of the stupor as he shook out of her grasp. He took a few steps back to place some distance between them lest she try touching him once more.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" He struggled to keep his voice low enough so the guard's wouldn't grow suspicious.

Finally, she spoke: "I wanted to _thank_ you."

Sasuke frowned. "Thank me?" he repeated, confused. He looked directly into her eyes to keep his eyes averted from her heaving chest and found that for once, she wasn't lying. "For what? And why—like _this_?"

"For everything," she said simply. Sakura shrugged. "You've always been around. You help me, you teach me, you protect me – I am grateful for your efforts and I believe you should be rewarded."

"I don't need a reward."

"But you deserve one. And I will give it to you."

"With your _body_?"

"Well, it would be most suspicious to give you gold or other precious materials…"

He sighed, barely refraining from rolling his eyes at her rather diplomatic answer. It seemed Sakura would always, _always_ be a little princess. Strengthening his resolve, Sasuke approached her. He saw the way she brightened as he neared but ignored it and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, I mean it. I don't need a _reward_, nor do I want one."

Sakura looked positively confused. "But—"

"I do those things because you are my future Queen," he explained. He would have been looking at his feet had the sight of her breasts not been in his periphery. Instead, he focused on something to the side of them. "I protect you because I _care_."

"As do I—"

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" he finally snapped.

He felt her stiffen under his touch before she visibly wilted. She appeared so utterly confused with the way her lips were parts ever so slightly, as if a question was about to tumble out. There was the usual calculating look in her green eyes and Sasuke could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"You… you don't want me," she said. Her eyes were downcast, her shoulders, always straight to exhibit her perfect posture and perfect upbringing, were slumped, blatantly showing the defeat he could already hear in her voice. She finally looked up at him and Sasuke felt something in his chest clench at the clear _vulnerability_ she allowed to leak through her usual mask of confidence.

"No, that's not it—"

"I understand."

"No—"

"You may go now, Sasuke," Sakura ordered, using her everyday voice. She took a step back to get away from his grip. Her cheeks were flushed and Sasuke wondered if this was from embarrassment or anger.

"Sakura—"

"_Leave_."

He heard the crack in her voice. He heard the insecurity he sparked and her desperation to keep it hidden. She was always so focused on being a strong-willed leader that she never really let anyone see when she was hurt or furious. She always donned her placid mask and used her steady voice, so to see her with her head bowed, bangs covering her eyes, and to hear strangled words pass through her lips… Sasuke felt mildly remorseful, but he wasn't going to change his mind.

Instead, he kissed her. She was close enough that he could tug her into his arms. She raised her head in surprise and he took advantage of the situation, sliding his lips over hers. Despite her suggestive clothing and coy smiles, he knew she was just as inexperienced as he was. While he'd been propositioned more times than he'd ever like to admit, Sasuke had never been particularly fascinated by or interested in sex. It always seemed so unnecessary. But now, with Sakura's soft body pressed up against him, their hands roaming each other's bodies, and her tongue in his mouth, Sasuke could understand why the men at the camps always loved when women came around.

But he pulled away first. She looked at him in confusion and Sasuke kissed her once more. "I will not be bedding you, Sakura. I might have grown up in the company of soldiers, but my parents certainly raised me to be a gentleman."

Sakura looked ready to fight his declaration, but simply sighed. "My maiden's gift is yours," she quietly declared. "You are all that I've ever wanted and I will have you."

Any other man would have been frightened by her decisive tone. Instead, Sasuke smirked. "Very well, my lady."

She smiled at him. "Stay with me tonight."

"As you wish."


End file.
